1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a three dimensional (3D) display, and more particularly, to a pixel data transformation method and a pixel data transformation apparatus for a multi-view autostereoscopic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Three dimensional (3D) television is one of today's most promising displays. A 3D television includes a 3D display and 3D films. For playing a 3D film, images shot from different angles are composed according to the characteristic of the 3D display. An existing 3D film may be composed of images shot from 2 angles to 9 angles. Presently, the display quality of text images in a 3D film played by a naked-eye 3D display is not very satisfactory. If a subtitle is directly displayed on the screen through a conventional technique, incorrect color of the subtitle or a rainbow-like display may be produced or the user may even not be able to see some fine lines in the text due to the parallax barrier or the lenticular screen of the 3D display.